I want it all
by Ericschippy
Summary: This is a one shot story set during True blood Season 4 finale  When I die  after Marnie nearly burns Eric and Bill at the stake.   This is how we all secretly wanted the scene at Bills house to go.  WARNING: Extremely explicit Vampwich ahead.


This is a one shot story set during True blood Season 4 finale (When I die) after Marnie nearly burns Eric and Bill at the stake.

This is how we all secretly wanted the scene at Bills house to go.

WARNING: Extremely explicit Vampwich ahead.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, they are all Alan Ball's/Charlaine Harris' creations I am borrowing for fun.

"Excuse me! We're feeling a little crispy up here."

Sookie snaps out of it once she hears Eric calling from atop the bonfire and moves into action after she can see Lafayette is ok.

She breaks the silver chains by using her newly controlled fairy magic and both bill and Eric move from the stake they were confined to.

When she turns around she can see that Tara and Holly are helping Lafeyette to the car, so she decides to go with Bill and Eric to Bill's residence to make sure they are going to heal ok.

When they get there she tells them to sit in the living room whilst she gets them a True Blood each. When she returns from the kitchen she can see that they have removed their charred clothes and have changed into matching dressing gowns (presumably provided by Bill) and that there are no guards in sight. After pausing for a moment to take in the view she precedes to hand them their bloods and they drink it down fast. She can see that it has made a slight improvement but knows that the synthetic stuff is not going to cut it for their injuries.

At this point Sookie can't help but think of the dream she had recently where she told the two vampires that if they want her, they will have to share. She then thought wickedly 'this could be interesting'.

Sookie took off her jacket and moved to sit between them on the sofa and offered them a wrist each, once the initial shock and confusion disappeared from their faces a look of knowing and excitement replaced it.

She heard their fangs extend and they reached for her wrists, holding them gently, they slowly bit into her arms and started to draw her blood in an almost sensual way. Sookie couldn't help herself and flew her head back with a moan, this only encouraged them more and they began to draw harder and faster whilst small moans escaped from their mouths as well.

Bill and Eric were healing rapidly, and it only took a few more pulls on Sookie's blood to restore them, although they did not want to stop drinking, they did, as both of them taking her blood to heal will already be a toll on her body without taking more than is necessary.

Sookie notices that they have pulled away and are now piercing their own fingers to smooth their healing blood over the wounds on her wrists and both are staring at her erect nipples through her thin, tight white t-shirt. She looks at them in turn with lust filled eyes and without saying a word walks up to the bedroom slowly swaying her hips making her bottom look mouth-watering in her jeans.

For a second Bill and Eric are unsure of what Sookie's intentions for this evening are, they look at each other with anger realising that she wants them _both _to join her.

Whilst Sookie is now waiting upstairs, Eric says to Bill:

"Sookie is MINE, I will not share!"

Bill replies:

"Does she say she is yours? Because right now I believe she is no ones and that we are actually _hers_."

Eric stands up in anger and before he can say anything, Bill cuts him off:

"I know you and Sookie have shared intimate time together recently but now you have your memories back things are different. She may not see you in the same light, but it is clear she has an interest in both of us still. I am not thrilled with the thought of sharing her with you either, but if this is what she is offering I will take it as long as it means I get to touch her again. For all you know, this could be your last time with her as well, as she was not so willing to let you into her bed before you lost your memories"

Eric turned away from Bill not letting him see his face looking defeated and made a decision that he would swallow his pride and join Bill in giving Sookie what she wants this evening and they can sort the mess of who loves who afterwards. He turns to Bill and says:

"Ok Bill, we will do this for Sookie, but i can't promise i'll play fair"

Bill replies with a hint of humour in his voice:

"I don't expect it any other way"

Waiting on the bed in nothing but her white lace bra and thong, Sookie is wondering what is taking the vamps so long, she thought this would have been exactly what they are after, and then she remembered how possessive vampires are and especially these vampires with her. She also thinks that they are probably confused as this is very out of character for her, but her reasoning is simply that she does not want to fight her feelings anymore.

She loves them both and wants it all!

She then hears them coming up the stairs and a thrill of excitement and lust runs through her.

First to walk in is Eric, the huge Viking vampire fills the doorway and pauses for a second to take her all in. When he sees that she has already removed her clothes and is lying in invitation wearing only her underwear he is paralysed for a second. He thought that if sharing her with Bill tonight meant he could kiss and touch her once again it was worth it. She motioned for Eric to join her on the bed where he laid down on one side next to her and went to kiss her whilst one hand laid on her thigh. Sookie stopped him before he got to kiss her and turned her attention to Bill now in the doorway.

Being the ever southern gentlemen that he is, Bill asks:

"Are you sure this is what you want Sookie? I know your feelings have you very confused right now, i don't want you to do something you will later regret."

Sookie is touched for his thoughtfulness and also a little annoyed to be patronised so much.

"I know i am so very very young to the both of you, but i also know that every part of me has been screaming out for this ever since I first met you both"

Eric can't help but continue on from that:

"So when you walked into Fangtasia and told me you were Bill's is this what you were _really_ hoping for?"

"I guess, yes. I was with Bill and was also immediately attracted to you Eric."

Eric flashed her his seductive grin and Bill rushed to the bed on the other side of her to bring her attention back to him and said:

"I knew i should have kept you away from him, women can't help but spread their legs for him"

"Bill Compton! You know that is not what happened with me, i continually turned him down, even when i couldn't find you when you were with Lorena. I loved you dearly and you were the only man i wanted and had ever been with. It was only Eric's recent temporary 'change of personality' that warmed me to him and the fact that i thought you never loved me, which i now realise was wrong"

With his hand that was resting on it, Eric pulled Sookie's thigh up towards him so it bent and opened her legs, he then said with his voice dripping in sex:

"But you will open your legs for me now"

Sookie felt a surge of lust as the action and his words affected her, and couldn't help thinking how incredibly good looking and sensual he is.

Bill then surprised her and made the same motion which left her with her legs wide open and he pulled her chin round to face him and said:

"You will for us both tonight. I hope you are still sure about this as we won't be able to be gentle with you and will want to better one another and your body will be the victim of this"

Sookie couldn't help to get excited by this, the thought of these two powerful creatures wanting to own and possess her completely and competing against each other using her body as their weapon of pleasure was extremely arousing.

Eric and Bill looked at each other and silently agreed to continue and then both started to kiss her neck whilst their hands on her thighs caressed her slowly. Eric's hand then moved up to Sookie's breast and noticing this, Bill made the same movement but also releasing her nipple from its confinement and started to lick and suck on it which made Sookie moan.

Hearing Sookie moan from Bill's ministrations fuelled Eric to make his next move. He removed her other nipple from her bra and also sucked and licked and additionally scraped his fangs over it causing Sookie to shiver in excitement. Eric then got his free hand behind her back and snapped her out of her bra in one quick touch and they both removed it from each arm. After taking in her perfect breasts on full display for a second, they both continued to touch, suck, kiss and lick them, paying special attention to her nipples.

Sookie laid back and let them play with her body all the while leaning her head back and letting out moans of pleasure whilst running her fingers through their hair and pushing them down harder to her breasts.

She then felt Eric slowly slide his hand away from her breast down over her flat stomach and onto her lace covered thong. Sookie gasped and felt a river of wetness flood her underwear, and realised that this has her so excited she might not even have trouble accommodating even Eric's size tonight. Not that he didn't excite her plenty before when it was just them, but right now she is so aroused it will probably slip right into her tight pussy as if it has always belonged there.

Eric began to move his fingers over her nub on top of her underwear whilst he and Bill sucked on her nipples. They both saw her arch her back in arousal and then smelled the wetness between her legs.

They looked at each other and then moved a hand each to slide her thong off of her. They quickly stood up and removed their robes and then both looked down at her from the end of the bed and took in the beauty that is her sticky wet pussy.

Before she could complain where they had gone, Bill's mouth was at her entrance and she gasped at the pleasure of it and sighed out:

"Oh Bill, I have missed you"

Eric did not enjoy hearing this and decided to punish her for it in the most delectable way.

He spoke directly into her ear:

"I don't like hearing you say things like that Sookie. I will need to do something to stop you from saying anything more"

Eric moved himself so that his huge erect cock was placed into Sookie's mouth and after her surprise subsided she looked up at him with seductress's eyes and took him into her mouth more. Eric flew his head back for a second enjoying the sensation and turned back to watch her suck his cock in and out of her mouth as much as she could and using her small hands to work the rest of him that wouldn't fit. Bill continued to lick up and inside her pussy hole whilst his fingers teased her clit, causing Sookie to moan against Eric's cock sending the most delicious vibrations up his shaft.

Bill could tell Sookie was close and started to increase his rhythm whilst she bucked against his mouth and fingers. A few more licks and sucks and finger penetration she came all over his face with a loud scream that was stifled by Eric's cock causing him to explode into her mouth with a roar.

Sookie swallowed Eric's salty cum and looked up at him with a wicked smile and he responded with the same. Sookie then said:

"Bill I want to taste you now"

Bill and Eric swapped positions except this time Eric placed his cock at Sookie's entrance and thrust up inside her causing her to yell out at the incredible sensation of Eric's big fat cock pushing up into her deep. Eric continued to move in and out of her, but not too fast, he didn't want to rush this, and Sookie was able to get hold of Bill's cock and suck whilst he moved back and forth into her mouth so she felt like she was getting fucked in her pussy and her mouth.

They continued to move like this until Sookie felt her orgasm build and Bill experienced the same vibrations on his cock that Eric had earlier, also making him spill into her mouth and roar out in pleasure. After swallowing come for the second time tonight, Sookie felt Eric pull himself out of her and saw Bill and Eric stand at the end of the bed looking down at her and she heard Eric say:

"Look at our naughty little Sookie, Bill. Who would have thought she has this inside of her? How far do you think she wants to go tonight?"

The vampires looked at each other in understanding and Bill moved towards Sookie and turned her onto her hands and knees forcefully. This dominance excited Sookie and she was willing to totally give herself over to them tonight, she trusted them both to bring her only pleasure and only the good kind of pain. She looked over her shoulder at them both and said:

"I want you to take me to new levels of pleasure that no one has felt before. I am giving my body over to you both to do as you wish"

The second she finished speaking they were both positioning themselves again to give her more pleasure. Bill laid his head underneath her pussy and started to lick up and down her slit and clit whilst penetrating her with his fingers. Eric moved to the bed and knelt to the side of her and Bill and joined Bill in caressing her pussy. The sensation of their fingers being all over her there was highly erotic, it made her so wet she could feel it oozing out of her and hear the noise splashing around, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She then felt Eric's fingers moving away from her pussy and towards her other hole. Sookie felt a slight bit of panic until Eric touched her other hole with his fingers covered in her pussy juice and relaxed when she realised how wonderful it felt. Eric noticed how she had accepted this and then slowly entered one finger into her, whilst holding onto his own cock in such a high state of arousal. The feeling of her tight little asshole gripping onto his finger moving in and out of her resulted in him pumping his cock harder and faster until he was ready to come, so he positioned himself so he could squirt it over her asshole and then added another two fingers inside her with the help of his cum.

Sookie was so overwhelmed by this new pleasure and the addition to Bill still eating her out, that all she could do was pant out very loudly in fits of ecstasy and come with such force that she almost passed out screaming their names.

Bill moved from underneath her and joined Eric on his knees, both looking down at her pussy dripping with come and her oozing, slightly stretched asshole.

"Isn't that the most beautiful thing you have ever seen Bill?" Eric asks

Bill replies, "It is, do you think she is ready for more?"

"Oh I think so. Sookie, our little dirty girl, are you ready?"

Sookie turns around and looks at them with hazy eyes and says:

"Give me all you have got"

From hearing this, the vampires bring her up to her knees and are all over her in a rush, caressing every part of her body so she feels completely explored. She then notices Eric pull away and stand at the foot of the bed whilst Bill brings her to him with her back facing Eric and Bills front up against hers. Bill looks directly into her eyes and slowly enters her and they engage in a breathless kiss. Bill moves in and out of her forcefully and moves his hands around to caress her ass. Sookie feels Bill spreading her ass to expose her other hole for Eric to touch and she gets excited about him fingering her ass again. Eric does this for a while and then she feels the head of his cock placed there. For a moment Sookie thinks that there is no way Eric's massive appendage will ever get in there and in one slow but swift movement she was proved wrong and she cried out from the incredible sensation of being completely filled.

Eric is so turned on that his precious Sookie is being so naughty he starts to talk dirty into her ear from behind:

"You like my cock up your asshole Sookie? Do you like how both your holes are getting fucked right now by two men?"

He waits for her response:

"Oh yes Eric!"

Eric continues:

"How do you like this?"

Eric slaps her ass cheek whilst they are both fucking her with long hard thrusts and Sookie quivers and screams with the delicious sensation of pleasure and pain making her come instantly.

Bill then adds:

"Eric I think Sookie likes that, do it again and harder"

Eric grins and complies.

Sookie is crying out so much from all the different pleasures her body is experiencing and then Bill decides to add more by rubbing her clit with his fingers.

"Oh godddddd!"

Sookie cries out in absolute bliss clamping onto both their cocks with her tight pussy and asshole walls making them all come so hard inside her at the same time that juices are splashing out from the last few hard poundings they give her before they all collapse into a pile.

Sookie is lying there between them dizzy and panting so hard from the experience she has just had and notices Eric and Bill are moving downward toward her sex and she says with slight alarm in her voice:

"I don't think I can take anymore"

"Don't worry lover, we only want to make you clean again", Eric responds.

Sookie relaxes thinking that _is_ a nice way to get cleaned up so she can stay in bed with them, so she lets them continue.

Bill and Eric surprise her by lifting her bottom half up off the bed so they can get to her pussy and asshole at the same time to lick clean all of their juices. Looking at them both buried between her legs was highly erotic and feeling their tongues touching each other, whilst licking her, sent her over the edge again. Whilst Sookie was coming again Eric and Bill took a thigh each and bit down hard on the inside whilst still stroking her with their fingers causing Sookie to have orgasm on top of orgasm coming so hard it squirted from her pussy all over their hands. They both licked their own hands clean after this and slowly crawled back up the bed and collapsed either side of her as the sun pulled them to rest for the day.


End file.
